the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rock Totems
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-05-31 *'Submitted by': Orr Tann *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 4 QP *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Okami Uchiha *Orr Tann *Eclipse *Mentsuyu Uzumaki - 2 QP 'Mission Profile' Goal: Find the temple, enter it, and collect all five totems. Story: Orr has been looking for a means of egress to the under-realm where the skull summons dwell. He has found hints and clues that point him to a particular region of Rock Country. He sent out summons for help to his friends. Okami, Eclipse, and Mentsuyu all answered his call. Mission Recap The group met in a pub at the eastern edge of Rock Country, where Orr treated his friends to a round of drinks and explained to them the mission. After they agreed to go and toasted to friendship, they headed off into Rock Country looking for the temple. They arrived at the proper area, but had to look around some time before they found the cave that led to the temple's entrance. They walked through a passageway until they came to a stone door covered with engravings of skulls and with unknown writing. Okami tried to travel to the other side, but found nothing but rocks. Orr summoned Cranius, who spoke some foreign word, which caused the surface of the rock to change to look like a mirror. The four travelers entered the portal and found themselves in an altar room with a wizened old monk. The man questioned them and their intentions, but ultimately agreed to permit them to enter and collect the totems. He pointed them down one of the corridors and they entered the first room, where they had to solve the first puzzle consisting of rearranging tiles into a picture and lighting the appropriate candle on the altar. Doing so gave Orr the first totem and opened the hallway to the next trial. In the hall, they encountered genjutsu, which they all broke so they could enter the next room. In the next room they found another altar. When they entered the doors to that room closed and monsters spilled from the altar. These too were an illusion and when dispelled the doors opened and the altar was unlocked for Orr to claim another totem. They then walked down a long corridor and took note of some oddities on a door there, then entered another room. This had a similar puzzle to the first room they entered and Eclipse solved it while Orr and Mentsuyu gathered jewelry they noticed on statues in that room and the previous. They put these onto the statue on the door in the hallway, which opened up to reveal another small room with an altar. This one, however, had a statue of a skeletal warrior with a great sword. When they entered, the door closed and Mentsuyu was left in the hallway (the monk later found him and took him to the main altar to rejoin the group later). The group did battle with the statue and won, giving them a fourth totem. They then returned to the eastern room and headed south. There they entered a corridor that seemed to be full of lava. Attempts at dispelling the genjutsu by conventional means failed. Orr created a bridge using his chakra chains and barrier jutsu, but Okami and Eclipse weren't so lucky. Both ended up in the stream of lava and seemed to dissolve into skeletons, but they kept slogging through and emerged unharmed on the other side. They entered the final room and dispelled the genjutsu there, claiming the fifth and last totem. They were then reunited with the old monk and Mentsuyu. Category:Mission